Stewart Family
The Stewart Family The Stewart family is composed of 7 members. Two parents, one son, and four daughters. They're mainly of Irish and British descent, but have some Roma blood in their lineage. They live in the city (WHICH STILL NEEDS A NAME) in a sizeable house. However, Kenny and Katie have since moved out to live apartments of their own, but they visit when their family insists. All the women in the family have taken self-defense classes...some abusing their talent more than others. Members Steve Stewart His full name is Stephen, which he dislikes. He's the manager for the popular grunge band, Blackout. He is the one directly responsible for his son's frightening work-a-holic personality, having subjected him to grueling manager training from a young age as soon as Kenny expressed the desire to go into the same field as him. The details of this training are murky, but it also resulted in Kenny having lightning reflexes when it comes to fleeing band members, enough strength to punch through concrete, and the ability to go 3 days without sleep. It's unknown what endeared his wife to him, but they're still content in their marriage. Kenny Stewart His full name is Kennedy, which he dislikes. He's the manager for hopeful and upcoming band, Bad Touch Trio. He's the oldest child, and the only son. He's only in it for the best, and the 'preparation' he puts his potential bands through has earned him the name Termimanager in the industry. Despite that, he's a very competent manager who enjoys taking risks. Appearance He's a young man, as of now 24 years old. Standing at around 5'9, he has black hair and green eyes. His slim build surprises any who see him destroy whatever structure that is standing between him and late sleepers. He wears a pair of rimless, rectangular glasses that he's rather near-sighted without. Personality He's polite and chipper, but his quirks tend to overshadow that fact. He'll smile even when on the verge of passing out, after waking up from a blow to the face, or getting ready to break down a wall. He enjoys doing such silly things like rigging timed explosives to the bed as a last resort to preventing any unscheduled naps. He constantly wears a waterproofed watch, even in the shower. He doesn't have a favorite food, liking anything that can be eaten on the go. His favorite color is any shade of blue, and his favorite sister is Kasey. Despite popular belief, he's not scary ALL the time, and is capable of being normal when the band isn't in danger of missing important appearances or woefully underprepared for a concert or tour. It's the scary instances that everyone seems to remember. Katie Stewart Her full name is Kathleen, which she dislikes. She's a journalist, known to go great lengths for that one special story. She's the second child and oldest sister, at 22 years old. Appearance Turning heads wherever she goes, she is also known for her beauty, which she's not above using to her advantage. Standing at around 5'7, she has long golden brown hair, green eyes, and a shapely figure. Anyone who's been unlucky enough to be the target of her thirst for a good story know that heels are no object against her ability to sprint full tilt at 24 mph. Aside from her green eyes, she barely resembles her older brother as far as looks go. Personality However, as far as personality goes, she can smell a good story the way her brother can smell slackers from a mile away. Kenny has taken special care to move into an apartment complex a good distance away from hers, knowing that she won't hesitate to use whatever methods to get an interview through him due to his connection to many celebrities. Like Kenny and her father, she always wears watching anywhere she goes. She's rather openly bisexual if her penchant for up close and personal to women who she thinks could use a few 'adjustments' to look sexier are any indication. Kasey Stewart Her full name is Kassidy, which she doesn't mind. One of the two youngest twin girls of the family at 14 years old, and possibly the only one to be fully sane. She holds a certain amount of power over her crazier siblings, having grown up with them and knowing all their secrets and weaknesses. She's the only one Kenny will yield to, in part that she's the only one who won't attack him to get what she wants. Appearance Standing at around 5'2, she has semi-long golden brown hair she always wears in a braid or two and green eyes. She has a good meganekko type, being sweet and responsible while wearing the same kind of glasses Kenny does. Personality She stands out among her sisters for being the only one who doesn't go insane over what she likes. She's good friends with Anne-Marie due to their similar statuses as the responsible ones in nutty families. She enjoys reading and sports, proficient in her self-defense classes. She attends a school with required uniforms, though she tolerates the skirts. She knows the secret word to make Kenny instantly fall asleep, which she's yet to share with anyone else. Kaylee Stewart Her real name is Kayla, which she likes, but likes the name Kaylee more as she sees it as cuter. She's Kasey's identical twin sister and easily her crazier half. Appearance She has golden-blonde hair which she keeps shorter than Kasey's, aside from a part that hangs in front of her left ear down past her shoulder that she keeps in a braid. She wears the same kind of glasses as Kasey, and has the same green eyes as the rest of her family. She likes skirts while her twin sister prefers shorts and enjoys being in her school uniform. Personality She takes more after Katie than anyone else, being openly bisexual, though she doesn't enjoy dating. She's a huge fan of yaoi and yuri as well. But more than anything, she loves ogling the hottest men in the celebrity world. Due to this, Kenny doesn't enjoy her company because she usually enters by drop kicking him to get to whatever celebrity he's so much as in the same room with. Due to this, she and her twin aren't usually seen together. Extended Family Gregory Stewart Their cousin who lives in Wales, he's the 12 year old son of Stephen's brother. He sometimes visits from overseas. Appearance He bears a strong resemblance to Kenny himself, with his black hair and glasses. He stands around 5'2 and usually wears sweater vests. Personality While Kenny doesn't mind it so much, Katie and Kaylee frequently refer to him as a brat in his absence due to his stand-offish know-it-all personality, which his British accent doesn't help. Kasey thinks of it as a phase, and feels bad for him because of his mother walking out on him and his father. Greg himself finds Katie and Kaylee extremely annoying. He's closest to Kenny in the sense that Kenny is the only one who tries to find something he can be engaged in in the city. Category:Character Category:Human